Man in the Moon
by TheLazyDarklord
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it all began, why is the world became how it did, why does the heroes we grew up with exist, and for those heroes as the question they want to know more than anything who is the man in the moon.


**Chapter One**

 **The Beginning of the Beginning**

 **This chapter Quote : "The Wise are once Betrayed"**

Many thought the Universe was created by a Singular God or by a big bang which caused the creation of everything that ever existed, while the are not completely wrong they aren't right, I will explain everything as to how, when and why it happened and as to why i am a credible source for this information.

The Universe truly started as nothing, but from that nothing my father was created either by an even higher transcending god or just by occurrence, origin is unknown but my father the first being to exist was known only as Void a being in which he was named after what he formed, during his first few…. Days well say as at this time well time was even relevant as it could have been seconds,days,years etc. My father decided he wanted someone to talk to someone to be there, he did not know how but he imagined something another being and soon he formed a being made a being who brought light into the void who became Order, another of pure darkness who became Khaos, lastly one who consisted of both the light and the dark who became Balance, these beings soon learned their place in this new void they were created in looking up to the being of the origination as their creator and pledged themselves to him looking at him to learn.

'Time' had passed these newfound beings had started to develop their powers and abilities and the non-existent limitations as to which their powers soon began to yield, some abilities were inherently easier for either of the children as for order, abilities to build and develop but was uniform at best and bland, and khaos to destroy and demolish but to also create variation but of a useless scale, while the youngest of the trios was able to combine both into a perfect imperfection something that was neither, each one got praise from their father but the youngest always seemed to get more praise than others or so they thought, the youngest of three balance never thought so and would praise his siblings but never received the same,

Even more time had passed and void had created a world, their world filled with color and vibrants that amazed his children, he soon taught them to create life, at first is was a fair amount of failures but soon the world was given life, the bases of all creatures created by Order, given variation by Khaos and all the while balanced gave as much assistance as possible but was pushed away by his siblings, not wanting to be outdone by the two balance decided to create something of his own creation, a plant he would call a flower while it didn't give something of use such as Orders and Khaos plant which gave something they called fruit, it was a flower of which he would call a rose something that gave off a beautiful fragrance but had sharp thorns protruding out all over it, he soon grew fields of flowers, all different colors.

Their father at this time came to see their progress, seeing fields of fruit plants spread throughout this world, this amazed him he congratulated his children on their achievement, but was confused as he didn't see his youngest of the three worried he left in a hurry leaving two of his children to stew in their anger again at their sibling for having the worry of their father, as the father searched for youngest he noticed another plant something he'd never seen and fragrance had opened a sense he didn't know existed, amazed and worried for his child he travelled as quick as he could look for the youngest and came upon his youngest on hill looking out on his creation proud and happy the father after finding him congratulated him as well on his creation, the anger only grew larger of the youngest.

As even more time passed they had gone and matured at this point they had developed far and long enough to each have their own worlds designed by each other all connected to the fathers home, along with developing features, the oldest order was a man around 6 ft tall who was pale white with white hair and an white robe but with bright blue eyes, Khaos became a woman one with a beautiful body and facial features and stood at 5' 10 and was a dark colored woman with a swirl of colors in her hair, both eyes a different color every few minutes along with a dress that matched, the youngest balance became a male around 5'11, his hair a mix of black and white some steaks which other black his eyes one was black with a while pupil and the other with a white eye and a black pupil, dressed up in black robe with a white sash around his waist, The father was a being still made up of the void he was pitch black all the wasnt was his eyes and mouth which were white, while their changes may be significant so had their power, they had gone and created their own homes now and which had their own eco systems, had creatures of their creations, orders was a world of what can only be called machine, strict and uniform, all of them where of machine with little to no variation (think of i,robot), chaos creations lived in diversity, each species of an elemental origin such earth elementals or sprites/golems, some of wood or nymphs, some of fire known as an atronach/ or demons , water mainly known as water nymphs or sea spirits, but the world was segregated and at constant war, and lastly balance took pieces from his brother and sisters worlds and made a world of diversity and let the creatures who lived on it, which they called gaia or earth.

The father while loving all of his children equal soon had to decide on a transition of power feeling his need to stay in this realm wain, decided one of his children would take his mantle of power and he would pass along the power to control and destroy and created, he new each child was perfect in their own right, decided the youngest balance would pass the mantle to his youngest not as the child was his favorite but he saw him as the most logical choice he was a perfect mix, his daughter to volatile and ever changing, the other son to emotionless, so he soon faded handing his power to youngest the other two in outrage of their fathers decision came up with a dastardly plan, Chaos knowing of the brother care and affection decided to make him fall in love with her, convincing him of her love to him she seduced and lured him to her planet where the oldest brother had set up a trap, a prison to ensnare the youngest balance.

Balance unaware fell straight into the trap, lured to what he thought was her bedroom was instead a sealing circle betrayed and heartbroken he tried to fight his way out but it was to late, they two knew their brother now to strong to be killed, could only be sealed into an endless slumber, to make sure he wouldn't awaken, they sealed him in a moon, orbiting his home planet, to lost and forgotten in time.

 **So that's the more or less the legend i guess the next chapter will soon get to the more juicy story but until then dark signing off.**


End file.
